Down The Rabbit Hole
by Flyninthetardis
Summary: bella follows a white rabit into a land of make believe and conflict. but could she be the key to bringing down a tyrant and restoring a paralelle universe to its former glory? and what does a mysterious hatter hatter haver to do with anything? EXB
1. Chapter 1

Down the Rabbit Hole

Chapter 1:

Following the white rabbit

(Bella)

_Three AM_

Once again I found myself deprived of slumber. Knowing I wouldn't get any sleep again tonight, I put on a t-shirt and jeans.

I figured a walk might help.

My mother called it bridal anxiety; I called it fear of being sold to the highest bidder.

There had been rumours about me and an obnoxious boy by the name of Mike Newton. So, naturally we had to get married. After all, we wouldn't want to hurt my perfect socialite mother's feelings now would we?

Not to mention the fact that Mike's father had a seat in parliament which made for a nice consolation prize for my mother.

I left a note telling my "perfect family" where I'd gone. I didn't know why I was doing this. I was nineteen years old, if I wanted to runaway, I could do it.

Of course, Mike would probably use his vast resources to track me down and bring me back to him. (Sigh) I hate my life

_Perhaps I should settle,_ I thought to myself, _after all, girls that look like me don't get too many offers. _

I examined a bruise on my forearm. A souvenir of being left alone with him and rejecting his advances (Mother, of course, turned a deaf ear to this). _On second thought, maybe that's not such a good idea_.

"What do I do?" I mumbled as I crossed the street.

I didn't even see the lights coming. The Ford came at me just hard enough to make me hit my head but not enough to knock me unconscious.

_I'm late _

I looked up to see a white rabbit in a cheap leather jacket looking down at a cell phone.

_I am so very late_.

Unbelievable, its mouth wasn't moving but I knew exactly what he was saying.

Without another word… or thought, he started to hop away.

I got to my feet the compulsion to follow him to great to resist now.

The farther I followed him, the more weightless I felt.

I ran faster and faster the longer I chased him.

Until, I realized there was no ground beneath me.

Oh

Shit.

I was falling down a manhole.

I closed my eyes and waited for impact.

An impact that never came.

I opened my eyes to discover that I had gone right through the ground, and I was now falling down what looked like a tunnel.

I felt a sharp pain in head. Hm, I must have hit something.

_Damn rabbit._ Were the last words that went through my head before fading into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Down the rabbit hole

One pill makes you larger  
And one pill makes you small  
And the ones that mother gives you  
Don't do anything at all  
Go ask Alice  
When she's ten feet tall

And if you go chasing rabbits  
And you know you're going to fall  
Tell them a hookah smoking caterpillar has given you the call  
Call Alice  
When she was just small

When the men on the chess board  
get up and tell you where to go  
And you just had some kind of mushroom  
And your mind is moving slow  
Go ask Alice  
I think she'll know

When logic and proportion  
Have fallen sloppy dead  
And the white knight is talking backwards  
And the Red Queen's "Off with her head!"  
Remember what the dormouse said

Feed your head  
Feed your head—

White Rabbit by

Jefferson Airplane

Chapter 2: Topsy-turvy Parlour

(Shay)

Have you ever had a day where you wake up and you're not in your bed room, and you ask yourself, _how did I get here_?

Of course you have, everyone has.

Except my experience is far worse because the room I woke up in was like nothing I'd ever seen before.

The room was decorated in a Victorian style. The room was furnished brilliantly coloured furnishings. However some of the furniture was on the ceiling and some on the floor where they belonged. In the centre of the topsy-turvy parlour (for that was the only way to describe it), there stood an elegant glass table.

There were three things on top of it. A key, a heart shaped box, and a delicate crystal bottle of clear liquid. How strange, I highly doubt it was customary to keep your liquor out in the middle of a room like that.

I felt a sharp pain in my neck and shoulders when I got up off a broken settee.

Ow, I landed at an awkward angle.

When I got a better look at the splinters I realized the settee was several sizes too small.

Come to think of it, the entire room was several sizes too small.

It was perfectly scaled for a five year-old.

I walked over to table that barely reached my knees, and pocketed the small key.

Eventually I'm going to have to find away out of here and that key might help.

A compulsion- not unlike the one I felt to follow rabbit told me to take a closer look at the bottle of clear liquid.

Around the neck of the bottle was a tag

_Drink me_

I flipped the tag over out of curiosity.

_Drink me please_

I flipped it once again for good measure.

_Just drink me already _

I obliged the glass bottle and took a quick sip.

Only to have it gagged back up.

_Ugh, its gin. _I choked.

The world started to play tricks on me.

Everything started spinning round and round.

Until my world went black

The world officially hates me.

Instead of everything being too small it was now too big.

It me about all of two seconds to figure out what happened to my clothes.

They didn't shrink with me.

Wonderful, I'm in a strange place, twenty sizes too small, and now starkers.

I dug into my sweat pants pockets and pulled out a packet of tissue and wrapped one around me like a dress.

_It's not much but it'll have to do. It should last, so long as it doesn't rain._

* * *

**_next up we get to meet our sexy hatter._**

**_reviews are love_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Jub Jub Bird

"How strange," I murmured to myself as I examined a white rose dripping in red paint. "Why not just plant red roses?"

The topsy-turvy parlour had nothing on this garden.

There were plants of every colour and shape imaginable.

There were some that even talked

I had walked by a group of gossiping daisies.

The path I was on, lead out of the faerie tale garden from hell.

"Coo"

"Coo"

I jerked my head around and found what looked like a fluffy black bird.

Cute.

"Hey little guy," I knelt down beside it.

"What, are you doing here?"

I reached out to pet it.

The small bird opened its beak to reveal several rows of razor sharp teeth.

It didn't look so cute anymore.

In fact, come to think of it, I didn't see why it was so cute in the first place.

I was reminded of an ugly harpy.

I turned on my heel and I ran,

I ran till my veins pumped battery acid,

Till my lungs were on the brink of bursting

Till the hem of my tissue dress dissolved.

And then,

I ran some more.

I ran until the world started playing tricks on me.

Falling

Falling

"Ah, Hell." I muttered, staring at the rock by my feet.

Of course I would have klutz attack in the middle of running for my life.

I picked up the offending rock and held it for a while.

If there was one thing I excelled at in my childhood it was pitching.

My father used to brag about how there was nothing I couldn't hit.

That was

Until he got married. Then we grew distant and he started treating Sue's word as law, when most the time her word didn't even make sense.

I adjusted the stone in my hand waiting for the daemon bird to approach.

I closed my eyes and threw the stone as hard as I could

Praying it would be enough to save me.

I opened up my eyes when I heard a sickening crack.

The bird's body was not ten feet from me.

I didn't need to get closer to it to know I killed it.

I started off again with sigh.

I walked farther away from the garden and deeper and deeper into a peculiar wood.

I passed by more talking plants (apple trees).

And I could have sworn I saw butterflies made of toast.

This dream just kept getting stranger and stranger.

Maybe when I woke up I could be committed.

That would be an effective way to avoid being Mrs. Mike Newton.

At the end of the path, there was a small homey looking cottage.

Aside from looking like something out of a faerie tale, the cottage looked surprisingly unremarkable.

I pushed open the gate to find a large table litter with tea sets of all different sizes and materials.

The chairs were all mismatched.

I found and overstuffed arm chair near the head of the table and sat down.

The seat felt amazingly comfortable and it was several minutes before I reached for a full tea cup in front of me.

The tea was amazing. Probably the best cup I'd ever had.

Another sip.

Definitely the best tea in the world.

I moaned in satisfaction when I finished.

It felt like my mouth had an orgasm from the experience.

After a second cup my eyelids started to droop.

I figured it wouldn't hurt to rest here a few minutes.

I sank back in to the chair.

Strong arms wrapping around me and green eyes were the last things I registered before drifting off to sleep.

(**Hides behind chair)**

** Alright, I lied Please don't kill me.**

** It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. **

** On the bright side you did get a brief glimpse of our hatter. **

**Should I make the next chapter an Epov, or a Bpov? **


End file.
